Whatever you like
by hanuka
Summary: Castle fanfic featuring the song Whatever you like by Anya Marina. T for mentions of sex. Please review."He wanted a relationship even though knowing neither could commit, still he wanted"
1. Chapter 1

After Castle and Beckett's most recent case a triple homicide with twists and convoluted turns with a very sad ending it hurt Beckett, Castle could tell he offered to drive her home. She accepted they talked very little she was lost deep in thought. When he dropped her off at her apartment he watched her retreating form clad in her red coat with fascination. He thought about her and only her, about the flirting with her. The wish he had for a relationship that they could never commit too. He smiled a little, chuckled and drove away.

When Castle arrived home he was immediately bombarded with the need for chocolate syrup. He tiptoed towards the fridge but he was assailed by Alexis. "Dad! No chocolate you'll gain weight." "My dear daughter I am simply relaxing" Castle said in mock disproval." Now aren't you supposed to be in bed." "Dad I'm not two and you were late so tell me all about it!" There is nothing to tell now I must go and write my dear child farewell till morning.""Night Dad" and Alexis kissed him on the cheek.

Now in the quite off his office Castle started to write the draft for the next Nikki Heat novel based on the most recent case. It was too quiet he turned on the radio searching for a good station he absentmindedly landed on a pop station he was instantly mesmerized by the voice of the woman on the radio.

_Stacks on deck, patron on ice _

_And we can pop bottles all night _

_Baby, you can have whatever you like _

_Said, whatever you like_

Castle leaned back and thought, it reminded him of Beckett not the words exactly, but more the music slow, steady, and subtly seductive. It reminded him about all his fantasies about her. It summed them all up. He stopped typing and listened and then was immediately shocked a little.

_Late night sex, so wet, so tight_…

_Baby, you can go wherever you like _

Castle thought "This is song just ruined it for me it is not going on my playlist!" Turning off the radio and going to the kitchen Castle discovered that chocolate sauce does not force out the song about the object of his affections out of his mind! He decided to just sleep on it.

At her apartment further away Beckett was listening to the song, thinking about the case and she thought about Castle. She thought "This is the kind of song that would describe all of Castle flings." She felt a twinge of jealousy. No! She couldn't think about him that way, he was out of her league and out of reach and he would never be interested in her, it was impossible. The song though was soothing despite the lyrics the music was very soothing. She leaned into her couch closed her eyes and thought and fantasized about what she wanted, who she wanted. Just he and only he there right now.

Both fell asleep dreaming about the object of their desire unsure and not knowing the other wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett awoke from the most pleasant dream she had and it was about Castle! The dream had been about the two in Bed they had talked about them and how things would change. But the dream had ended, and she was disappointed. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock 6:00. Beckett crawled out of bed unwilling to leave behind her dream, to distract herself she turned on the radio the song playing was Brandi Carlile's Dreams."How fitting" Beckett thought.

"_And now in the dreams,_

_I can feel the weight, I could just come clean"_

"Wow I know exactly what she's talking about, she means those kinds of dreams, like the dream I was having last night." She listened as she ate leftover takeout. She hoped there wouldn't be a case today she couldn't stand another one after having just closed one yesterday. Her cell phone chirped, and she received the call she did not want to receive, a call saying that they had found a body and she needed to come look." Karma is a bitch." She said out loud.

The woman's body was in an apartment. It was like a scene from a horror film. The woman's head was severed from the end of her neck. No one was saying anything; they were all staring at the crime scene. A voice shocked Kate out of her silence "Why's everyone so quiet?" Everyone turned to look over at Castle who had snuck up on Kate. "Castle! This is a murder scene now unless you have something say just shut up." He looked a little shocked when she said that, Kate had to admit she was a little testy today. She was confused! She didn't want to work this case right now; she wanted to know what the dream meant! She needed to clear her head and think. No she already knew what that dream meant, she felt like what she knew was written all over her face. She bent down pretending to get a closer look at the body. Lanie was trying to meet her eye, Lanie knew Lanie always knew. Kate Beckett felt frustrated and angry.

Castle hadn't been needling her, she was grateful for that. Her mood had gone from boiling to just simmering. They walked in the white board was ready; Kate tacked up a picture of the dead woman onto the board and wrote down her name Joey Parish. She could feel Castle watching her back, when she turned around to look at him he gave her a concerned look and asked"Kate what's wrong?" she sighed deeply"Nothing Castle I'm just frustrated." "It must be hard to get another case after a difficult one before." She looked down at her shoes"Yeah. It never gets any easier." Esposito handed Kate a piece of paper it was Joey Parish's address and the name of a girl,_ her_ daughter.

When they got to Joey's apartment the front door was open Kate pulled out her gun and held out her arm in front of Castle, her fingers brushed against his jacket he looked down at her hand. They entered the apartment as soon as Kate secured the area they started looking. The first thing Kate noticed was several bodice rippers and an open laptop computer Castle picked up the books and commented smiling"She doesn't look like the type to like these." Kate gave him a chagrined smile "Put it down Castle, its all evidence." Suddenly a teenage voice rang out"Are you tax people?" They both whipped around and saw a girl maybe about sixteen with long black hair. Kate pulled out her police I.D. "Detective Kate Beckett, are you Joey Parish's daughter?" The girl's eyes widened and she said"Yes, I'm Ann Parish. Did something happen?" Castle and Beckett made eye contact; Beckett looked back at her and said "We have something to tell you."

Ann looked like she was in shock, she didn't cry. "I don't understand I mean mom had money problems but no one would hurt her, everyone loved her" Beckett was holding her hand "Ann I will do my best to find who murdered your mom. Do you have a place to stay?" "Yes my boyfriend." Kate looked over at Castle who seemed to be working out something; she cocked her head at him trying to silently communicate with him, she looked back to Ann "Ann did your mother have anything she was worried about?" "Well no she was getting divorced from John. She was an author I mean she had a stalker. If you want I can give you the things the stalker sent." "That would be good, and can we have John's address." Castle had been wandering around and picking things up he looked up at Ann who was searching for John's address "Was your mother's penname Jo Josie, the romance novelist?" she looked at him in surprise "Yes she was. But I didn't tell you that." He indicated the desk, with the computer and the piles of romance novels. "It's written all over the room." Ann kept searching the desk she picked up a piece of paper and a manila envelope stuffed to the breaking point and handed these to Kate.

Castle looked through the papers in the car "This is pretty extensive, I mean this guy was majorly obsessed!" Beckett smiled a little bit but didn't remove her eyes from the road "Thank you for the incredible insight Castle now can you put the papers away so we can get good prints off of them." She said sarcastically. He immediately put the documents back into the folder. Beckett thought about the victim's daughter she wondered if she should have offered to let Ann stay at her home. She wondered how Castle felt about this, the girl was close to the age of his daughter. He hadn't been making jokes and wisecracks. He was the one who broke the silence first "I wonder what Alexis would do if I died. I think I would entrust her to you, my mother would lead her down the wrong path." He smiled a bit he was trying to make a joke, Kate smiled a little bit. Her anger had all but dissipated


End file.
